


Sunday (somebody else)

by starrynightdan



Series: Weekdays (this tasteless Haze) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sadness, Unrequited Love, based on true feelings, dan is sad, phil has a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdan/pseuds/starrynightdan
Summary: "It's a christmas miracle," Phil says. "That's what the people mean when they say 'all I want for Christmas is you'."On screen, the ice-skater and his coach have their first kiss. In real life, Dan's heart breaks





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in a 2am frenzy on my phone, after my heart got ripped out (rip)  
> enjoy!

Phil breaks the news to him on christmas morning, a sunday, over breakfast being eaten on their couch, an anime playing in the background. They've watched this one before, so there's no point in bothering to pay attention.

"Dan." Phil starts, setting the empty bowl of his, or dan's, or god's cereal down on the table and shifting his body to face the younger. "I need to tell you something."

Dan just raises an eyebrow, eyes fixated on the figure on their screen, following his movements as he glides over the ice.

"I... wow that's hard to explain." Phil starts again, and now Dan shifts his attention over to his best friend. "I kind of have a boyfriend?" he makes it sound soft, almost like a question, studying Dan's face for any sort of genuine reaction. Nothing. Dan's entire willpower is spent on composing himself, on not bursting into tears.

"congrats, mate" he murmurs, putting on that fake smile he's been using for years now. And then, as if he doesn't realise what he's doing, Phil starts talking about this new person, talks about how they met, and how he had a crush on him for a while now, and how they both admitted it on the same time, and how new this all is to him.

"It's a christmas miracle," Phil says. "That's what the people mean when they say 'all I want for Christmas is you'."

On screen, the ice-skater and his coach have their first kiss. In real life, Dan's heart breaks.

 

It goes on like this. Phil is happier than ever, practically radiating sunshine. Dan is a hollow shell, a mess who locks himself in his bedroom at night to drink a bottle of wine by himself and wakes up with tears dried on his cheeks.

Phil and his boyfriend spend the first dates outside, in fancy restaurants, until one sunday in February, just after Phil's birthday, Dan walks into the kitchen to find another man leaning against the counter, mug of coffee in one hand, Phil's cookie monster pyjamas and a blue shirt hanging from his lanky frame. "That's my mug." Dan says, before he turns around and locks himself in his bedroom once again.

 

On screen, in their videos, nothing changes. They're still Dan And Phil, the dynamic duo, with nothing being able to tear them apart. In real life, Dan litters his skin with cuts and bites and burns, and everything hurts less than the hole in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> please remember that I am not a native speaker and might therefore mix up British and American English, as well as make a few mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading this, I hope you have a nice day and a great 2017 :)


End file.
